Someday out of the Blue
by The Daughter of santan
Summary: Mac takes a look back at his life


Someday out of the blue

Disclaimer: The song and show belongs to their respectful owners

Song Someday out of the Blue by Elton John

Pairing Mac/Stella

Dedicated to Miss. Andorian Ice Princess-AIP

(Don't feel bad it snows here really bad too)

Summery: Mac takes a look back at his life.

Author: The Daughter of Santan

Detective Mac Taylor stood in the living room of his five-bedroom house looking at all the pictures that hung on the walls, some were of his days in the Marines and some of them were of his family.

** Someday out of the blue, In a crowded street or a deserted square, I'll turn and I'll see you, As if our love were new, Someday we can start again someday soon.**

He remembered the first time he seen his wife and mother of his two children.

_Mac had just gotten a refill of his cup of coffee and opened the door to his office and dropped his cup it broke. In his was a young woman with wild curls and bright green eyes. Realizing he had dropped his cup and it broke, he swore and bent down to pick it up. The woman got up from his chair and went to help him. " I take it that you're Stella Bonasera then?" He asked, looking directly in her eyes. "Yes and you're Detective Mac Taylor, Am I correct?" She replied, smiling then noticed the wedding ring on his finger and it slipped a bit._

**Here comes the night. Here comes the memories, Lost in your arms, Down in the foreign fields, Not so long ago, seems like eternity, Those sweet afternoons still capture me.**

She had been there for him after 9/11 and years to come.

_Mac collapsed to his knees in utter shock and disbelief as the word came over the intercom about a plane slamming into the Twin Towers the collapsed like dominoes._

In the years after and countless nights of no sleep, it took a strong if not painful left fist to his jaw that knocked him to the floor on his to realize the woman who loved him and he loved in return was in front of his eyes the whole time.

_A deep sigh almost like a hiss to his ears came from behind him from the Lieutenant from Miami, followed by a light tap on his blade. Mac turned around and slightly bent down to look at the tiny Lieutenant Bre Mcallen. A slight annoyed look was on her face and before he could blink, her left fist connected with his jaw with enough force to throw him to the ground, landing hard on his back and ass. He was fairly certain that a couple of teeth were now loose in his jaw. "Do me a favor would ya," Bre slowly bent down mindful of her right knee, " Open you eyes because your partner loves you, even though you too damn blind ta see it." Her voice pitched just right for only the two could just hear it._

**Someday out of the blue, In a crowded street or a deserted square, I'll turn and I'll see you, As if our love were new, Someday we can start again, someday soon. **

Needless to say he did 'open' his dark sapphire blue eyes so to speak and realized that everything Stella did was not only out of kindness of her heart but out of love for him.

**We had it all and watched it slip away, Where are we now, Not where we want to be, Those hot afternoons, Still follow me. **

The team hadn't been surprised at all when both Mac and Stella told them about them dating even though he wanted to keep it a secret.

**Someday out of the blue, Maybe years from now, Or tomorrow night, I'll turn and I'll see you, As if we always knew, Someday we would live again, someday soon. I still believe, I still put faith in us I still believe, I still put faith in us I still believe, I still put faith in us **

At their wedding they had invited the team and some people from Miami.

_"I'm so glad you could come." Stella broke into a huge smile. Horatio nodded quietly one arm around his wife, Yelina. Bre had her hand shoved into the left pocket of her Wrangler Jeans and pointed her cane at the happy couple and said, "These two drug me away from my job and trust me when I say I'd rather do a quadruple than go to a wedding, no offence." She raised her hand. Mac walked up to them and wrapped his arm around Stella's shoulders and offered his hand for them to shake. "You work too much, Bre." He commented. "Back atcha, Soulja Boy." She shot back, making them all laugh._

**Here comes the night, Here come the memories, Lost in your arms Down in the foreign fields, Not so long ago, seems like eternity, Those sweet afternoons, still capture me. Someday out of the blue, Maybe years from now, or tomorrow night, I'll turn and I'll see you, As if we always knew, Someday we would live again, someday soon. **

The years after were full of both sadness and joy but he guessed that's what life threw at you and you took it with you head held high.

**Someday out of the blue, In a crowded street, or a deserted square, I'll turn and I'll see you, As if our love were new, Someday we can start again, someday soon. **

"Daddy? What're you doing?" Came a small angelic voice from the couch. Another voice popped up as well. "Yeah papa." Smiling gently at his twin children who were about five or so. His little girl had wild dark curls like her mother with big blue eyes and a personality that was like her mother's with a touch of his. His son had dark hair that curly and was heterochromatic meaning he had two eye colors. His right eye was the color of an emerald and his left eye was the same dark sapphire that he and his daughter shared. His personality was nothing like his parents at all. "Nothing just thinking, Mackenzie and Mac." He told them, as Stella came in the room caring two big bowls of Butter Lover's popcorn and Doritos's Nacho Chips so they could watch a movie together.

** I still Believe, I still faith in us **

Mac walked over to her and took the bowls from and gently kissed her lips and smiled.

** I still believe, I still put faith in us**

Both parents set the bowls on the table and sat down, allowing both children to crawl into their laps, McKenna Boyd Taylor the third being mindful of his mother's bulging stomach. Mac picked up the clicker while keeping a muscled arm around his little girl and hit the play button on the movie the Road to El Dorado…

** I still believe, I still put faith in us**

I hope you like and I suggest who ever reads this to listen to the song while reading this story- Your Humble Servant The Daughter if Santan


End file.
